A bush cutter is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-271830. This bush cutter comprises a main pole, a cutting blade disposed at an anterior end of the main pole, a motor unit disposed at a posterior end of the main pole, and a handle disposed at an intermediate portion of the main pole. The handle is provided with a grip that is grasped by a user. A driving switch (called a gripping switch in the disclosure) is provided for driving the cutting blade.